


Midnight Surprise

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sneaking Around, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graellora asked: Hello! Congrats on your latest fics, I loved them :) Prompt: Oliver needs to see Felicity (whatever you want) and uses her bedroom window. I miss those fics. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

The thump coming from her bedroom had Felicity on high alert that evening after she'd come home from the foundry. She and Oliver hadn't parted in the best of ways, having gotten into a battle of wills over his lack of communication during their last mission. It resulted in a few bruised ribs and a gash on his forehead that Diggle has stitched up, but she was still pissed at him for not listening to her.

Now, as she stood in the middle of her living room with her purse still dangling from her elbow and one of her heels off, the sound coming from her bedroom made Felicity's head whip up. If there was one thing she'd learned since her initiation into Team Arrow, it was to always be aware of her surroundings. And she was very aware that night. After all, the guy they'd been searching for had slipped into the night after knocking Oliver unconscious.

Instead of asking who was there, she proceeded to grab the closest heavy object (in this case the empty glass vase that sat on the small table where she left her keys when she got home), and slipped off her heel before tiptoeing towards her bedroom. Felicity would have grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lance had she had the presence of mind to do so, but right now, her focus was on the intruder in her bedroom.

Her heart raced in her chest, beating out a wild rhythm as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and zeroed in on her bedroom window. Someone dangled from the small opening, half in, half out. He'd come in ass first meaning his head had yet to clear the molding. It was the perfect opportunity for her to sneak up undetected and knock him unconscious before she called Oliver, then Lance just to cover all her bases.

As the man shimmied into her bedroom through the narrow opening, Felicity had finally reached the dark side of the room next to him. Hidden by shadows, she was nearly undetectable, and when he finally stood up, she struck without preamble. The vase came down on his head with a satisfying thunk, shattering to pieces as he slumped to the floor at her feet.

With a triumphant squeak and a fist pump in the air, Felicity scurried back out into the living room and grabbed her phone, immediately dialing Oliver. She might have been pissed at him for what had gone down that night in the foundry, but he was always her best bet when it came to her safety. It rang twice before she heard chiming coming from her bedroom where the intruder lay unconscious.

An unsettling feeling suddenly blossomed in her stomach as Felicity made her way back to the room, dread falling over her like a blanket. The closer she got, the clearer she heard the ringtone Oliver had set for her in his phone. When she reached the door and peered inside, sure enough, that familiar chime echoed through her bedroom.

Felicity rushed inside, flicking on the lights before falling to her knees beside her victim's unconscious body. That familiar brown leather jacket came into focus and her heart leapt into her throat. One look at his face confirmed it: she'd somehow managed to get the drop on the mighty Arrow.

"God, damn it, Oliver," she grumbled, her hand running along his neck and feeling his pulse to make sure she hadn't hurt him far worse than he looked. The satisfying thump of his heart beneath her fingertips allowed Felicity to sigh in relief. He was just out, not dead.

She got up and made her way to her closet, grabbing an extra pillow from the top shelf that she then slid beneath his head where it lay on her hardwood floor. A few minutes later, Felicity got to the task of cleaning up the glass shards left by her shattered vase. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to accidentally step on one of them and end up injured… again. With that out of the way, she returned to Oliver's side, sitting down on the floor to wait for him to wake up.

It didn't take long, thankfully. After a few minutes of stroking her hand along his cheek, he began to come to again, albeit slowly. He groaned, laying on the floor for a little while longer before those impossibly blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused and confused. She sat quietly beside him, her hand cupping his jaw as her thumb brushed circles over his skin before comprehension finally settled over his features.

"Felicity?" he mumbled, lifting his head slightly before letting it fall back on the pillow.

"You're an idiot," she answered with a wry smile. "But you're my idiot, so I should have expected this. Although it's been a while since you've used the window. Wasn't expected that tonight."

"'m sorry," Oliver's muffled voice became lost in the pillow as he relaxed into it. "I just wanted to apologize for tonight."

"Sneaking in through my window definitely wasn't the way to go about doing it," Felicity chided, but she continued stroking his face, her smile warming when he reached out to place his hand over hers.

Oliver moved it so his lips were pressed to her palm. "I'm sorry," he whispered against it, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "For everything."

"I forgive you," she whispered back, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Ow," Oliver winced. "What did you hit me with?"

"A glass vase," Felicity sheepishly answered. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah," he mumbled before closing his eyes. Her hand fell to the back of his head, massaging his scalp where she'd hit him. He was like an overgrown house cat laying on the floor at her feet at that moment, and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna try sitting up while I get you some ice?"

"Not really. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

She left him for a few minutes to grab an ice pack out of her freezer along with a bottle of water and some aspirin. When she returned, Oliver still hadn't moved and his eyes were closed. The soft padding of her feet against the hardwood floor had them blinking open, and when she kneeled down beside his head, he reached out, his hand falling against her thigh.

"Here," Felicity said softly as her fingers slipped beneath his neck. She helped him sit up a few inches, giving him the aspirin and water before letting his head fall into the pillow again. The ice was pressed to the spot she'd hit him before she snuggled in at his side, one arm wrapping around his shoulders as the other slipped beneath his neck to cradled his head against her chest.

Oliver hummed his approval then followed suit, his arms banding around her waist to pull her close. "...'m sorry," he murmured again.

"It's okay, baby," Felicity whispered. "Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."


End file.
